The present invention relates generally to human protective devices. In one aspect, it relates to pads that may be applied to the heels or elbows of bed-ridden patients for either the prevention or treatment of decubitus ulcers, e.g. bed sores. In another aspect, the invention relates to sports medicine, including integrally molded protective padding of controllable density and stiffness.
Bed sores are caused by friction of the heel or elbows on the bed sheet, in the presence of (body) heat and moisture, e.g. perspiration. While products are known for treatment of this painful condition, it is not believed that there has heretofore been a product effective in its prevention. What is needed is a medium that removes excess moisture from the area, allows for air circulation for removal of heat, and minimizes pressure. Of course, after an ulcer has formed the same conditions are needed for treatment, but in this case the problem of moisture removal is much more severe, because in addition to perspiration there are the inflammatory-response fluids: blood, puss, serous fluids, etc.
As pointed out in detail hereinbelow, a feature of the present invention is the direct molding of a pad to a fabric with the production of an integral product. With proper selection of materials, this product is not only washable but can also be autoclaved. With this in mind, attention was directed to sports padding.
In football, for instance, shoulder pads are separate, bulky devices of considerable weight, and discrete hip and thigh pads are inserted in special pockets in trousers. All of this adds to the weight and adds very substantially to the expense of such outfits. Because pads in accordance with the present invention are washable and of controlled properties, it is now possible to produce a jersey with integral, washable shoulder pads and trousers with similar hip and thigh pads, eliminating the special pockets, much weight and much expense, while at the same time carrying out the protective function as well or even better than conventional devices (pads of this type can not be left on the locker room floor).